Shadows Turn into Sunshine
by greeneyes-99
Summary: While on her summer break in Phoenix, Bella meets a man who soon turns into a stalker. When she returns to Forks in the fall a new student has arrived, Edward Mason, who disappeared the year before. Edward then vows to protect Bella, no matter what.
1. Chapter 1

I don't know why I let my mom, Renee, convince me to go to the stupid carnival with her and her new husband Phil. The rides always made me feel sick. But mom insisted that we do something fun before I go back to Forks at the end of the summer. Really, I was perfectly content reading at home. We didn't need to go out and attempt to have fun!

Regardless of what I was thinking I painted on a smile and went to the carnival anyways. I only wanted mom to be happy and if it made her happy that I came to the carnival with her, then I would do it.

I sat grumpily on the bench as Phil and Renee came back holding hands like teenagers with a bag of popcorn in their hands. "Honey, isn't this so nice. We get to spend time together like a family! Phil and I are going to go on the Ferris Wheel! You should come too!" Mom smiled happily.

Who was I to deny her of her happiness? I stood up and followed Mom and Phil. We got in line, but we didn't have to wait too long. I fanned myself as we stood in line. Phoenix was always so hot.

A boy stood beside me and he seemed to be at odds with the heat also. He was fanning himself, but unlike me, he had a nice cold drink in his hand.

Finally it was our turn to get on the Ferris Wheel. As I was about to hop in the seat with Renee and Phil the conductor said, "Only two per seat," then he shoved me in the seat behind them. I was thoroughly annoyed.

I sat down sighing loudly. The guy with the cold drink sat down next to me. He seemed to be alone. Honestly, who comes on a Ferris Wheel by themselves? Oh right, people like me.

The ride started up and I shifted nervously next to the guy next to me. I studied him out of the corner of my eye. He had slightly long blond hair and electric, cold blue eyes. He was a big guy and looked to be around the age of 20. He seemed to sense my gaze for he turned his gaze on me, "What's a pretty girl like you doing on the Ferris Wheel alone?" He asked.

I shrugged, "My mom and step-dad wanted me to come."

He grinned and me. I don't know what it was about him, but he made me slightly nervous. "My parents are divorced too. Kinda sucks, doesn't it?" He asked.

I just shrugged. In all honesty, it wasn't really too bad for me. I could never remember a time where my parents were together. My parents have always been separated and I accepted that at a young age, "Not really." I mumbled.

A sweat seemed to break out on the guys forehead. Weird. He held out his hand, "I'm James."

"Bella." I said shyly.

We sat in silence for the rest of the ride. James offered me a sip of his water, seeing as how hot I was, but I declined.

The ride came to a stop and Phil and Renee flounced off, leaving me behind. I have no idea why they even asked me to come. I was obviously a third wheel on their little premature date.

I walked in the direction that they ran off to. To my utter surprise, James was following me. "Maybe we could go somewhere. We could maybe talk a little bit more. Over a coffee maybe. Or we could get ice-cream?"

This guy was weird. I was 17, and he was obviously not in high school. Why would he be asking me out for coffee? I shook my head, "I'm here with my mom."

That didn't deter James, "They won't miss you. Come with me." He began grabbing at my arm.

I was getting nervous now. This guy was bigger than me. I wouldn't stand a chance if it came down to defending myself. He was over six feet tall and looked like he worked out a lot. I was relatively short at only 5"3 and I was a little over 100 pounds. I didn't have an ounce of muscle on me. Suddenly I wish I had that pepper spray that Charlie, my dad, always wanted me to carry.

"No. I'm going to find my mom and step-dad." I said forcefully pulling myself out of his grasp.

James seemed to be getting agitated, "You're coming with me. I've been planning this date for months. I've been watching you for months! I know what your favorite ice-cream is. We could have a really nice date. I've been planning it! I know everything about you! I could make you happy! I know it."

He looked desperate now as he grabbed my shoulders, shaking me a bit. I was scared now. I let out a piercing scream. People stared as James clapped a hand over my mouth. I bit down hard. "Bitch!" He shouted punching me in the face.

I went down. I could hear people shouting, and I felt someone's hands on me. It seemed to be a woman's hands. "Call 911! That man is getting away!" I heard her shout. And that's all I could remember, before I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

I sat on the plane, twitching my knee nervously. I knew that I shouldn't be scared now, since Emmett was here to protect me, but I couldn't help but feel a wave of uneasiness. I cringe every time I think back to the events that followed the Carnival.

_I woke up in an unfamiliar bed, blinking my dry eyes rapidly. My hands grasped at the scratchy sheets, which were also unfamiliar. "Bella? Honey are you alright?" I heard my mom's voice ask softly. _

_I groaned softly and opened my eyes. "What happened?" I moaned._

"_Some lunatic hit you. Don't you remember?" She asked._

_I nodded as it all came back to me in painful flashes. "Did anyone catch him?" I croaked out. My throat felt like I was running sandpaper along it every time I spoke. _

_My mom smiled but had watery eyes, "They didn't . . ." She trailed off as their was a knock at the door. _

_I turned and there stood a huge man, "Sorry to disturb you, but I'm FBI agent Emmett Cullen. I'll be working on your case." _

"_My case?" I asked confused. Did they always send down an FBI agent when some moron hit someone?_

"_Yes . . ."Agent Cullen hesitated, "You're not the first girl this happened to. You actually were pretty lucky, considering." _

_I frowned, still not understanding what he was getting at, "The man that attacked you is named James Herring. We've been after him for a while now. He stalks his victims for half a year, before approaching them in a public place. He lures them to a more secluded are, before brutally raping, and killing them." Agent Cullen paused as if to gauge my reaction. I just let in a huge gulp of air, my eyes began to water and my breathing accelerated, "Go on." I squeaked out. _

_Cullen sighed, "You are the only surviving victim, and we don't believe that he will give up on you. Usually when a stalker's object of desire moves away, at least for a little while, they move on and find a new person. But he followed you all the way from Forks to your mother's house. That means that he's quite dedicated to his victim, which could be quite serious. Now we know that he's been watching you a while, because the day of the carnival had been exactly 6 months since he attacked his last victim. He's given a 6 month gap where he finds and watches his next victim . . . and it was you." _

_I let out another gasp of air again. "What's going to happen?" I asked, my voice coming out small and pathetic. _

"_We advise you to go back to Forks. Your mother informed us that you were supposed to leave next week, which we're sure Herring already knows. This will take him off guard a bit, because you're not following the schedule. Also, your father is a police officer, so he may be better equipped at protecting you. Of course, I will be accompanying you to Forks as well. You'll have 24/7 protection. We'll get this guy." Agent Cullen said passionately. _

_I smiled in appreciation, though tears still leaked out of my eyes. "Thank you Agent Cullen." I said through tears._

_He wiped my tears away and said tenderly in a brotherly way, "Call me Emmett." _

I smile , thinking back to that moment. Emmett really is a blessing. He's made me laugh countless times, breaking me from my pitying moods. I'm glad that Emmett was the one that was assigned the case. Apparently he's been working on it for several years.

As the plan became steady again after take off I turned to Emmett and began firing questions off at him to pass the time, "How old are you?" I asked.

"32 years old." He replied.

"Do you have any family?" I asked.

Emmett nodded, and a big grin encompassed his face, "I've got a little brother and sister. They're twins and they're both so adorable. I love just pinching their cheeks every time I see them! They were adopted though, but they came when they were still babies, so they've always been around. My brother is a real moody and brooding little guy, but he's pretty cool, and my baby sister is my little partner in crime."

The duration of the flight went on like this. Emmett and I became really good friends and again I was thankful for his presence throughout all of this. 


	3. Chapter 3

After the plane touched down, Emmett was on high alert again. I honestly thought he was being a bit dramatic. I thought James was supposed to be in Phoenix still, so why was everyone being so high strung? Unless they lied to me and James is actually here. I started to panic a bit at the thought, but I pushed it away. I needed to relax and have a clear head.

Emmett gathered our bags, which he had no problem with since he was so huge. Seriously, my head barely reached his shoulder. And his shoulders were twice as big as mine! What was he eating anyways? He was huge! He would be a bit intimidating, if it weren't for the fact that he had the cutest dimples a mass of dark curly hair and bright blue eyes that were always twinkling with mischief. You could almost see the six year old boy just itching to get out.

Emmett put the bags in the trunk of his car and he opened the passenger door for me while looking around suspiciously. We've all seen this done in the movies before.

My dad, Charlie was going to pick me up, but Emmett insisted since he didn't trust anyone to protect me but himself.

The drive from the airport was about an hour long. I began asking Emmett more questions. He sighed as I started, "So, do you have a girlfriend?" I asked in a teasing voice.

To my utter amusement, Emmett's cheeks turned pink, "No." He mumbled.

"But you like a girl. What's her name?" I asked in a sing song voice.

At this, Emmett just burst open, unloading all the information possible about this girl, "Her name is Rosalie Hale and she's suuuuuuuper beautiful! She's got long, long legs and long, long blond hair and beautiful blue eyes. She's freaking amazing and knows everything about cars! She's works in a garage and is saving up to open her own! I've known her since high school in Alaska and she happened to move out here too! It must be love! I mean, why else would she move out here at the same time as my family. Oh yeah, did I mention the legs. And that my family lives here for that matter? Who knew that you lived in the same small little town as my little bugger siblings? This is just perfect!"

I think I was getting sensory overload. Emmett's hands were waving in the air (not safe since he was driving) and he was talking a mile a minute. I'm pretty sure he didn't even take a breath between sentences.

I smiled at Emmett, "How long have you two been together?" I asked.

Emmett picked at some loose plastic on the steering wheel. He muttered something about cheap cars and how he wished he could drive his jeep around. "So . . ." I asked.

Emmett sighed, "You're going to laugh at me. I've never spoken to her. Okay?"

I did giggle. "How do you know all this stuff about her then?" I asked.

"Well . . . I may have taken advantage of some of my FBI abilities. I may have dug through her life a little bit." Emmett seeing the look I gave him asked, "What? Is that bad? I've liked her since high school!" it's been 15 years then. He needs to get a move on. But that's not what was concerning me. He was showing stalker like behavior too.

I leaned away from Emmett slightly, irrationally scared. Half of me was berating myself because it was Emmett! He was just a slightly loud and friendly guy that really has no bad bone in him. I know that he wouldn't hurt this Rosalie, whoever she was, but I couldn't help but compare him to James a bit.

Emmett glanced over at me and saw the position I was in, which was huddled up against the door, "What's wrong kid?" He asked reaching a hand out to pat my shoulder.

I flinched away from him and Emmett had a momentary appearance of hurt on his face. "What's wrong kiddo?"

"I'm sorry," I said, tears springing to my eyes, "It's just, when you told me about rooting through Rosalie's life, it just reminded me of what James was probably doing to me and it's a horrible feeling and it's horrible of you to do that to her. I know you don't mean any harm but you can't do that!" I said breaking down into sobs.

I looked at Emmett through bleary eyes. He had a blank expression on his face, "You're right. It is horrible what I did. You know I didn't mean any harm to her though Belly! If it makes you feel any better, I will go and ask Rosalie on a date on our way home and tell her what I did. Is that what you want me to do? Be honest with her?" Emmett asked me softly.

I nodded and wiped the tears away, "I'm sorry Emmett, I just think that she has a right to know who was digging through her life."

Emmett gave me a smile and then heaved a dramatic sigh, "Well okay Belly. I didn't think you would actually want me to ask her on that date though!"

I laughed, "No way are you getting out of that. Stop by on our way home." I suggested.

Emmett grinned at me and we continued our drive, but to the garage that Rosalie worked at instead.

Emmett parked the car and we entered the garage. I stuck close to Emmett, still a little paranoid. I grasped his arm in a death grip. As the door shut behind us and my eyes adjusted, I relaxed a bit though.

I glanced around and noticed a tall blond in the corner glaring at us with a wrench that was grasped tightly in her right hand. She was holding it so tightly that her knuckles were turning white. I'm guessing that this was Rosalie. I was terrified of her.

Emmett gently pried my hands from his arm and said quietly to me, "I'm just going over there." He motioned to the back shelf. He walked over and pretended to look at car parts.

Rosalie then stalked over confidently to me. My self esteem just went way low. She was gorgeous! Model gorgeous. And she even looked amazing in her greasy pants she was wearing. On top of it all though, she was wearing these huge stilettos with her work uniform. I don't know how she can work on cars and wear stilettos!

"Do you need anything?" She demanded quite rudely.

I just shook my head and smiled, "Emmet and I just . . ." I started, but was cut off.

"Look, I know Emmett and he usually thinks the best of everybody. You're probably with him either because of his looks, which are amazing by the way, or because you're a cheating gold digger. You better stay away from Emmett." Rosalie threatened.

"No, you have it wrong I'm just . . ." I was cut of again!

"You're just a bitch? Yeah you are. You don't deserve such a great guy as Emmett. I don't even know why he's with you in the first place. You're nothing." Rosalie said sniffing her nose at me.

I then burst into tears. Okay, everything just got to me. The stress of the past couple of weeks, my fear and not this girl shouting at me for no reason even though I was trying to be nice by helping Emmett out. The world just hates me. "What, you're crying because of that? God, I can't believe that Emmett even puts up with you. You're nothing but a sniveling baby!"

Emmett was at my side in a second pulling my face into his chest, "What's wrong kiddo? Do you miss your dad? Your mom? I'm sorry, I should've taken you home first Belly. Why are you crying?" I just cried harder.

"God Emmett, I can't believe you stooped as low to date her. I mean look at her! She's such a child! Not a very nice looking one at that! You could do better." Rosalie said, which wasn't helping the situation.

"Shut up!" Emmett roared. Rosalie took a step back in surprise, "You don't know anything! This girl has been through hell lately. She's like a little sister to me. I'm also the one that is working on her case about a freaking stalker who attacked her at a Carnival! Do you think that was fun for her? She hasn't cried once! Not once! And then Bella convinced me to come here and finally ask you out after I've liked you for 15 years and you have the gall to be a complete bitch to her. You know what, I've changed my mind. I thought you were someone else, but you're not. I could do without you, thank you very much!" Rosalie looked horrified at what Emmett was saying.

"It's okay Emmett. I'm just sensitive. She's right anyways. Don't ruin your happiness on my account." I mumbled.

"NO thanks!" Emmett said loudly leading me out of the building. Emmett dropped a wrench that he was going to pretend to buy on the floor, "Keep your stupid wrench! I can buy a better one at Home Depot! The other one I bought here freaking broke anyways!" Emmett shouted before slamming the door harshly.

We both got in the car and it was silent for a bit. "Home Depot?" I asked in a small voice.

Emmett broke a weak grin at me, "I'm sorry Bella. I can' believe she would act like that."

"Don't worry Em. She really likes you though." I said.

Emmett tried to look uninterested, "Oh yeah?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Yeah. That's the reason why she was being so mean and defensive." I stated.

"Well . . . I don't need her anyways." But I could see that Emmett was in a lot of pain. He made a great sacrifice for me.

"How about this. If she comes and apologizes to either one of us, how about you give her a second chance?"

Emmett just stared at me, "You would really do that?" He asked.

I shrugged, "You like her. You've liked her for 15 years. You deserve your happiness with the girl you've chosen. I'm not that hurt. I can see where she's coming from."

Emmett broke into a big grin, "Oh thank you Belly! You're the best!"

I smiled at him and we drove in silence again, before his phone rang letting out the star wars theme song. I raised an eye brow and Emmett just shrugged turning pink again, "My sister must've changed it." he mumbled. Suuuuure!

"Hello?" He asked into the phone.

Emmett became serious again, "Okay. Try and get a visual on him again. I don't want to lose him. Just try. Okay. Do your best. Thanks." Emmett hung up.

"What was that about?" I asked.

Emmett shrugged, "Someone spotted Herring in Phoenix still. So you're safe here for the time being."

I gave out a weak smile, "At least we've got a few states in between us."

**Hi! Don't worries; but Edward will soon be coming into the story. Either in the next chapter, or the one after that! This is strictly an Edward and Bella story! Thanks for reading!**

**~greeneyes-99 aka Nat **


	4. Chapter 4

Emmett's car crunched on the gravel as he pulled up at my house. Charlie was waiting by the door and he came running out to meet us. I hopped out of the car and met him halfway. I broke into a fresh wave of tears as my dad hugged me close in his arms. "I missed you so much Bells." Dad said choking back tears. He always hated crying in front of people.

"I missed you too Daddy." I said back softly.

Rain poured down drenching us. We paid no mind though. Dad was too concerned about the fact that he almost lost me. Emmett came up behind us with the bags, "We should get inside." He said looking around.

He was acting a bit paranoid, but I shrugged it off since it was his job after all.

We all made our way inside and once the door was closed and we took off our jackets, Emmett held out his hand for my dad to shake, "I'm Emmett Cullen from the FBI and I'm assigned to protect your daughter."

My dad shook his hand and said, "Charlie Swan. I'm the chief of police here in Forks."

We walked towards the living room and I asked, "Could I get you guys something to drink?"

"That's alright Bells. Just sit down beside me and relax." Dad said pulling me down on the couch beside him.

"My team is going to be coming here tomorrow to set up some surveillance around the house. If it's not a problem, I would like to stay here to keep a watch over you both." Emmett said in a professional voice.

Charlie nodded, "You can stay as long as you want. I just want my baby to be safe. Do whatever necessary to catch this guy."

"Good. I'm glad we're on the same page. I would also like to accompany Bella wherever she goes. She needs constant protection and I won't lose her." Emmett said.

"That's also fine. I don't want Bella to be by herself at any time." Charlie said seriously.

"Now we have to discuss what's going to happen at school." Emmett said.

"No! People can't no what's going on! I don't want the extra attention!" I said panicking. It would be a colossal mistake if anybody found out what happened over the summer break. I didn't want anybody to know.

Emmett sighed, "Bella, we need to protect you at school. You can't be left alone. It's not safe."

I just shrugged, "You can watch me, but can you please be discreet?"

Emmett thought for a minute then nodded, "We can inform all the classes that there is a dangerous man after one of the students and to be a watch out for him. Then we can hang around all we want and no one would think anything of it. We can also hand out flyers with his picture on it so we have 300 extra eyes looking out for this guy. He won't get near you if his face is plastered all over the town."

I smiled, "Thanks Em, I really appreciate everything."

"No worries. So now that that is all settled, we can all relax now." Emmett said smiling playfully.

"I'll show you to your room. The spare is right next door to Bella's, so you'll be close." Charlie said.

"Thanks Chief Swan." Emmett smiled.

"I'll start on dinner." I said.

"Aw Bells, you don't have to do that. We could order Chinese if you don't want to cook." Charlie said.

I shook my head and said, "I need something to keep my hands busy."

"Alright. I'll be down to help you in a bit." Dad said leading Emmett upstairs.

The rest of the night went calmly and I was glad to be home. I honestly missed the rain. Phoenix is too hot. I like all the trees and forests surrounding Forks also. It's beautiful.

I went to bed that night, feeling more peaceful, knowing that James is still away from me. I didn't have to worry about him for a while.

About a week and a half passed since the first night I came home and Emmett, Charlie and I have worked a pretty good schedule. We're all comfortable around each other now. We wake up, fight over the bathroom for a bit and then we go to separate areas of the house to do things on our own. Usually Emmett is working either in the kitchen or his room. I think doing FBI stuff. Charlie was either catching up on sleep or in the living room watching baseball. Sometimes he went fishing though with Billy Black. Jacob, Billy's son stopped by once. He makes me kinda uncomfortable.

Today was Sunday and school started tomorrow, much to my chagrin. I wasn't looking forward to waking up early.

This morning I was in the kitchen whipping up some chocolate chip pancakes. I decided to do something special for breakfast since Emmett has been working so hard and I know that chocolate chip pancakes are his favorite, as is mine.

Emmett came down in a white t-shirt and plaid pajama pants with teddy bears all over them. I laughed when I saw them. "What?" Emmett asked sleepily rubbing his eyes.

"Nice pajamas." I laughed again.

Emmett looked down and blushed yet again. "No one asked you." He mumbled.

I laughed and said, "I'm making chocolate chip pancakes, so the bathroom is all yours until I'm done. Is dad still sleeping?" I asked.

Emmett nodded, "The game went on late last night."

I nodded and said, "Hop to it. You don't want to get cold pancakes."

Emmett then hurried upstairs to get into the shower.

I was mixing the bowl of pancake mixture for a bit more when I heard the shower turn on upstairs and the doorbell rang. I walked over to it absent mindedly still mixing the pancake batter. I pulled the door open and I heard Emmett shouting something upstairs. I turned and saw him running down the stairs, gripping a towel around his waist. He was dripping water all over the floor like he didn't dry off before coming out of the shower, "Emmett? What are you doing? You're getting the floor all wet. You better clean that up or you're not getting pancakes!"

"Bella! What did I say about opening the door?" Emmett roared.

I glanced down at my hand that was still holding the doorknob, "Oops. Sorry Em." I said only looking at who was at the door for the first time. It was Rosalie.

I shrank back immediately towards Emmett. I was still a little wary of her expecting her to begin shouting profanities at me. When I looked at her face though, she looked embarrassed and a little nervous standing there. "What are you doing here?" Emmett asked coming up behind me.

"I came here to apologize. I don't expect you to forgive me, especially you Bella. But I feel terrible about what happened. I was completely rude and extremely bitchy and I just wanted you both to know how sorry I am." Rosalie said.

I nudged Emmett's shoulder, "Remember the deal that we made. You're supposed to give her a second chance now."

Rosalie looked confused for a second then sighed saying, "Bella made me promise that if you came and apologized to us, that I will give you a second chance. This isn't a free ride; you'll still have to earn my trust back."

Rosalie frowned. "Why would you do that Bella? I was so mean to you."

I just shrugged, "Emmett really liked you, and I know that he wouldn't like a completely horrible person."

Rosalie's shoulders slumped, "I feel even worse now."

"Don't. It was just a misunderstanding. Would you like to come in for breakfast? I'm about to make chocolate chip pancakes." I said.

"Thank you. I don't want to impose though."

"Aw, get in here!" Emmett said excitedly, "Her pancakes are the best!" He finished enthusiastically.

"Um, Emmett?" I asked.

"Yeah?" He grinned.

"Maybe you should put some clothes on. Did you seriously think that you would beat someone up in just a towel?" I began to giggle.

Rosalie laughed too and Emmett blushed again, "Always hating on me. Whatever. I'm just gonna go get dressed. I'll be down soon."

Emmett then disappeared upstairs and I motioned for Rosalie to come inside. I shut the door and bolted it behind us. I realized that Emmett was right. It could've been someone dangerous at the door. I doubt that James would just waltz on up to the door and knock, but you never know!

I led Rosalie into the kitchen and put a pan on the stove and began cooking my pancakes. "I'm really sorry about what I did. It sounds like you went through a lot this summer, and don't deserve your forgiveness."

"It's no problem. Emmett likes you and he's like a brother to me, and he is a good judge of character." I shrugged smiling lightly.

"If you don't mind me asking, what did happen with the um . . . stalker." Rosalie asked.

"I don't mind." Then I proceeded to tell her the whole story, with how he stalked me for 6 months then attacked me the carnival.

"Wow." Rosalie deadpanned, "That's some story. So Emmett's gonna catch this guy. Don't worry. He's the best at what he does."

"How do you know?" I asked genuinely curious.

Rosalie blushed a bit, "I may have searched up Emmett's name on the internet and dug around through his life a bit."

I began to giggle, "Emmett did the same thing to you!"

That was the start of Rosalie and my friendship. Once you broke through her cold attitude, she was really a warm and friendly person. Rosalie promised that we could hang out again and maybe go shopping. Rosalie and Emmett promised to go out sometime, but they don't know when because Emmet has to stay with me at all times.

Tomorrow was my first day of my senior year and my seventeenth birthday was coming up. Emmett and Charlie are thoroughly excited. Even more than me.

When I went to sleep that night I couldn't help but worry about how tomorrow was going to go, and how people would take the new information that Emmett was going to give. Things couldn't possibly get any worse than now though. So I went to sleep, forgetting about everything that was going on, at least for a couple of hours.

**Hi everyone! Sorry but Edward will make his first appearance in the next chapter. Thanks for reading! Please review. I appreciate all the feedback, positive or negative. Don't be too hard on me though! **

**~greeneyes-99 aka Nat **


	5. Chapter 5

My alarm clock rang shrilly at me. I put my pillow over my head and slammed my hand down, accidentally knocking it to the ground. I cursed myself and dragged myself out of bed. I needed to look at least presentable for my first day of school.

I walked sluggishly to the bathroom and hopped in. I'm afraid that I stayed in the shower a little too long, because Emmett was soon pounding on the door because he needed to use the hot water too, which I was draining.

I hopped out and let my hair air dry in its natural ringlet curls that went halfway down my back.

I wrapped myself in a bathroom and walked back to my room, more energized from the warm shower. I dressed in a pair of skinny jeans and a white flowy top, which was typical wear for me.

When I walked downstairs, Emmett and Charlie were already there eating breakfast. Emmett was dressed in a suit and tie, and I could see his badge and gun hanging off his belt. Charlie was dressed in his uniform and also had his gun strapped to his belt.

The two men were eating cereal and they had a bowl of Mini-Wheat's out for me. I sat down at the table and added milk. We all ate in silence then Emmett gulped down a shovel full of cereal then said, "So I have informed your school that I will be speaking with the class. The teacher's know the situation, and that it involves you. I also informed them that if they can't keep their mouths shut, they will be charged and may face jail time, so I think that they'll keep quiet. Anyways, my team and I will be speaking to each class during homeroom. I just wanted to give you a heads up."

I nodded then said, "Just make sure that nobody knows you're talking about me." I said.

"Sure thing." Emmett smiled.

Charlie stood up, "It's time to go Bells. I'll be dropping you off and picking you up. If anybody asks, just say that your truck is broken."

I grabbed my bag off the floor and followed Charlie out to the cruiser. How embarrassing! I hated driving around in that thing.

Charlie drove me to school and dropped me off. The grounds were already buzzing with students. I always hated hearing the squeals that girls shared with their friends, saying that they missed them so much and they haven't seen each other in forever, though in reality, they went to the movies or something the week before.

The first week was always hectic and slightly boring. Students were excited and screaming and the freshmen were the worst though. Also classes were a complete bore. I mean, all the teachers did was go over rules that everybody has gone over at least 50 times!

I read my papers and saw my locker number and combination. The school mailed everybody their schedule and stuff a week before school starts. My schedule was pretty good I guess.

Schedule:

Math 1-1

English 1-2

Break

Spanish 1-3

Lunch

Biology 1-4

Physical Ed. 1-5

Homeroom

The only thing that I wasn't looking forward to was PE. I was extremely clumsy and I always hated changing and running around. I always felt gross. Spanish was another one of my worries, but I shrugged it off. I get decent marks in it.

I scanned the numbers on the locker and found mine. I got an end one! Finally some good luck befalls me. I always hated having a locker stuck in the middle. It was always crowded and you never had enough room to get your things together. I twisted the lock with the correct combination and my locker sprang open. I stored my backpack in there and took off my rain jacket, also hanging that up in there.

I glanced around me and saw a few girls putting up pictures and posters in their lockers. I was never that type of girl. I didn't really have many posters or pictures for that matter that I actually wanted to hang from my locker.

I opened my bag and grabbed my books.

The warning bell rang and I hurried off to my first class. Being late for class always sucked because you would always get a bad seat, and everyone would stare at you.

I took my seat and Angela came into the room. I waved her over smiling brightly. Out of everyone in the school, Angela was probably my only friend. She was a lot like me.

Angela hugged me briefly before sitting down behind me, "How was your summer?" She asked.

I shrugged, "It was alright. Nothing special. I just visited my mom like always. Except this time she had a new husband."

"Ohhh," Angela said wincing at me, "How bad was it?" She asked.

"The worst! It was totally awkward and I had never met the guy before. He's pretty nice I guess, but I'm used to it being just me and my mom. But anyways, how did your summer go?" I asked, changing the subject from myself.

Angela sighed, "I had to babysit the little rug-rats. They're completely deranged when mom wasn't around. I always did a bit of volunteer work at the vet, which was awesome!"

"That's good!" I smiled.

"OH!" Angela said excitedly, "How could I forget? Did you hear about the new students?"

I shook my head, "We're getting new students?" I asked.

"Well they're not really new. But remember Edwards and his twin sister Alice Mason?" She asked.

"NO!" I said in disbelief, "They're back?"

Angela nodded and was going to add something, but the teacher walked in, cutting off our conversation.

Edward and Alice Mason came in the tenth grade from Alaska. Pretty strange place to move from, huh? Anyways, they were the most popular people in school. They were a bit closed off though. Edward was insanely good looking. He was tall for our age and he had bronze messy hair and beautiful emerald eyes. I can only imagine how much better looking he must be now!

Alice was a small girl. She had hazel eyes and slightly darker hair than Edward's. She was actually completely opposite of him, though they were twins.

So anyways, they came in grade 10 and were the talk of their town. They moved into a huge mansion that they built themselves since their parents were super rich. The weird thing was that when everyone else came back in grade 11, they didn't. Some of Edward's friends went down to his house, but it was empty. It seemed like they moved out in the dead of night or something. Nobody knew where they went. It actually put quite the damper on my junior year, since I was sporting a bit of a crush on Edward. Okay . . . a bit is a bit of an understatement. Edward is a god!

I couldn't believe, after all this time though, that they were back. I always thought they were long gone.

The rest of the day went fairly smoothly, if not boring. I saw Jacob a couple of times. He was in a few of my classes and I always made sure to sit away from him. He was kinda creepy. He was good looking alright, there was no denying that, but I thought his personality was lacking.

Finally lunch rolled around and Angela and I sat at our usual table. There were a bunch of freshman students wandering around.

The lunchroom was packed and buzzing. I could hardly see through the crowd of people. I looked down at my lunch tray and saw that I was missing a fork and knife. I slapped my forehead and stood up. "I'll be right back." I said to Angela.

She nodded and waved me away.

I pushed through the crowds of students being lost in a sea of tall people. I was too short to do good in crowds.

I finally broke free, but curse my luck! I tripped over someone's foot.

I was falling and I prepared myself for a painful landing, but two strong arms wrapped around me, yanking me up close to him. God, he was strong. And he smelled wonderful!

I looked up to be met by the emerald eyes of Edward Mason! I gaped at him, still wrapped up in his arms. "You alright?" He asked.

I nodded weakly. I think I just fell in love with him all over again!

**So there is Edward! I'm glad to finally have him in the story. So please review and comment! I appreciate it. Thanks for reading! There will be more Edward and Bella interaction next chapter! A lot more. Now we're getting into the story and the next few chapters will be pretty crucial. **

**~greeneyes-99 aka Nat **


	6. Chapter 6

Edward and my eyes stayed connected for quite a while before I finally got the sense to move out of his arms. He let me go easily, "Thanks." I mumbled blushing.

"I'm Edward" He said.

I was still a little lost in thought that I didn't exactly hear him, "Huh?" I asked.

His face fell a bit, "You don't remember me?" He asked.

"Oh! Of course I remember you. From sophomore year right?" I asked.

Edward nodded and he smiled a brilliant smile, "Yeah, that's right! So how are you?" He asked.

I was a bit confused at his questioning. We didn't exactly talk before, "Um, I'm okay I guess. I'm not too thrilled about school starting up again." I admitted.

"Really?" Edward asked, "I thought you loved school!"

I shrugged, "I don't know. I guess I'm not into it this year."

I headed towards the food station and grabbed fork and knife. Edward, to my surprise, followed me. He seemed to be struggling to say something. We stood there awkwardly for a few seconds before I said, "Well, I should get back. Angela's waiting for me."

"Of course. I'll see you around." Edward said smiling.

"Sure. Tell your sister I say hi." I said before walking back to my table, more confused than ever.

I wonder what that was all about. It's not like Edward and I were exactly close before. I just shrugged it off and took my seat next to Angela.

Angela talked a bit and made chit chat. The bell rang and Angela headed off to PE and I went to Biology.

Biology was one of my favorite classes, and I loved it!

I took my seat at the back of the room. Unfortunately, I didn't have any friends in this class. It made me a little nervous. I didn't mind having to sit by myself though.

I looked around the class and saw that everyone had a lab partner, except me. I could feel myself melting into the seat a bit. I could tell that this class would be a bit difficult to get through.

Before I could get deeper into my thoughts, Edward entered the class. I could hear a collective sigh of the girls in the class and the grumbling of the boys in the class. It was really quite comical.

I could see a few girls giving glares to their partners, wishing that they had an empty seat that Edward could sit in. I was the only one with an empty seat. Jessica Stanley turned around in her seat to glare at me.

Edward gave me another dazzling smile and took the empty seat next to me, "Hello again!" He said enthusiastically.

"Hi." I said shyly blushing again.

"I didn't know you were in this class." Edward said, "What class do you have next?" he asked.

"PE." I said.

Edward smiled again, "Me too! This is great! What homeroom do you have?" He asked.

"Mr. Banner. In this room." I said.

"Oh." Edward's face fell, "I have Ms. Galeton's. At least we have two classes together."

Again Edward Mason was confusing me! Why was he so excited that we had two classes together? I decided to let it pass.

Class went quite smoothly. Edward and I actually had a lot in common. "You listen to classical music?" I asked surprised at Edward.

"Yeah, my favorite is Claire de Lune!" He said.

"Mine too!" I said, "What's your favorite colour?" I asked.

"Brown." He answered quickly, then blushed, "Yours?" He asked.

"Green." I said blushing also.

"What's your favorite book?" Edward asked.

"I enjoy most classic books, but Wuthering Heights is my all time favorite." I said.

"Wuthering Heights?" Edward asked incredulously, "The Heathcliffe and Catherine are insufferable people."

I shrugged, "That may be, but even through death, they both loved each other and there's no possible way for anybody to squash their love. It's kind of romantic."

Edward grimaced and shook his head, "I pegged you for more of a Pride and Prejudice type of reader."

"You're mistaken. Well, what's your favorite book?" I asked.

"The Count of Monte Cristo is really good. I love it." Edward said.

I thought for a minute, "Yeah, that book suits you."

"Do you play any instruments?" Edward asked.

I shook my head, "I did take piano lessons when I was really little and living with my mom, but they got too expensive and my mom sold the piano."

"I play the piano!" Edward smiled.

"Really?" I asked, "You have to play for me sometime."

"Sure. Maybe you could come over sometime, after the house is all set up." Edward said.

The bell rang and Edward asked, "Could I walk you to your next class?"

I blushed and nodded shyly.

Edward scooped up my books before I could protest and we walked together out of class. We stopped by my locker first and I grabbed my gym clothes. "Hey, my locker is right next to yours!" Edward exclaimed.

"Really? Why haven't I seen you?" I asked.

"I haven't exactly been using my locker. But I think that I will be using it more often." Edward said given me a pointed look. I just blushed again.

We headed off to the gym. We went into the change room to get dressed. Angela wasn't in this class either, but Alice was. She ran up to me all excited, "Bella! It's been so long! We need to hang out sometime! Aren't you just excited for gym? Seriously! We're doing wrestling! I'm so going to own this!" Alice said passionately.

I just stared at her slightly nervous. For a small girl, Alice was extremely feisty.

Tanya then walked into the change room. Lauren and Jessica were trailing behind her. "Alice dear! We missed you so much!" Tanya said giving Alice a hug and air kisses, "How's your brother?" She asked.

Alice just rolled her eyes at me. Tanya and her little possy then turned their glares to me, "Hey ugly duckling. How's life treating you? Not well, huh? I mean look at you!"

I just sighed. Ugly duckling wasn't very creative.

"Oh, shut up Tanya. Edward would never like you. You're way too trashy. Don't take it out on Bella! Come on," Alice said turning to me, "Let's go."

We left the change- room and I said, "Thanks Alice."

"No problem. Somebody needed to put them in their place. I'm sick of Tanya and her stupid friends." Alice huffed.

I just giggled at her. Alice was hilarious. She was so small and thought she was the toughest girl out there.

Alice and I were sitting on the bleachers, waiting for Edward to show up when Mike did instead. "Hey Bella." He said,

"Hi." I mumbled. Mike was another admirer. He's had a thing for me since we were little and he never got the hint that I just wanted to be friends.

"So, about Friday . . ." Mike trailed off.

"What about Friday?" I questioned.

Edward then showed up. He just looked between Mike and me. "About our date." Mike said.

Edward's face fell once again. "Mike, we're not going out." I said.

"No?" He asked, "That's not what you said last night."

I frowned again. Mike was pissing me off, "What are you talking about? I didn't speak with you last night!"

Mike put his hand on my cheek and said, "You don't have to hide our secret relationship baby!"

I jerked my head away from him. Edward then stood between us, "Obviously Bella doesn't want to talk to you." He said angrily.

Mike looked Edward up and down, "Big man on campus is back! What happened last year Edward? Rumors are saying that you had mono and had to drop out of school!"

Edward looked livid, "It's none of your business what happened last year!"

Mike leaned in close and whispered something to Edward. He brought his fast back and was about to punch Mike, when Coach Clapp shouted from across the gym, "Boys! Knock it off! It's only the first day!"

Edward lowered his arm and said, "You better watch it Newton."

Mike laughed and walked away.

Edward finally relaxed and sat down next to me. "Sorry." He said.

"It's alright; Mike was asking for it." I assured him.

"So you're not really going out with him?" He asked.

I shook my head, "Of course not! He must be delusional or something!"

Edward looked relieved and said, "Good."

Coach Clapp then called the class to attention. Everybody took a seat in the bleachers. I saw that Jacob was in this class. He gave me a dark look and I unconsciously shifted closer to Edward.

Jacob just winked at me. Edward wrapped an arm around me, noticing this.

Alice nudged my ribs and raised an eyebrow. I blushed at her and she laughed.

"Today," Coach Clapp started, "We'll be doing wrestling! Now who's excited for this?" He asked enthusiastically.

Alice jumped up and shouted, "YES!"

Everyone just stared at her. Alice giggled and waved. I noticed that Jasper Hale, who was a quiet tall blond guy, stared at Alice a little longer than the rest of the class. When I told this to Alice she just giggled again.

"Okay. Glad to see the enthusiasm," Coach Clapp said, taken aback, "Anyways. Most of you have done this before, so we're just gonna get right into it!" He then proceeded to pair us up.

I got paired up with Tanya! Dear lord, I swear I'm hated. Alice got paired up with Jessica, and Edward got paired up with Jacob, since they were around the same size. They were both 6"4 and incredibly huge!

I don't know what Coach Clapp was doing pairing me up with Tanya! I mean, she's got freaking muscles from all the cheerleading practices she does, and I'm at least 7 inches shorter than her! I was wondering what he was doing pairing Alice up with Jessica too, because Jessica was way taller also. I was already hating PE.

We all took our position on the mat. "First one down loses!" Coach Clapp said.

I hated wrestling. I was a humanitarian and I hated causing pain to anyone. Even someone like Tanya. It looked like she was itching to get me down on the mat though.

I caught Edward's eye and he gave me a supporting smile. I think he knew that I wasn't thrilled about this. And anybody could tell that I was about to get my butt kicked.

"Go!" Coach Clapp hollered, then blew his whistle.

Tanya let out a battle cry then lunged at me. I was on the mat in five seconds flat. Tanya didn't let up though. She had me face down with one knee on my back pressing me down while she lifted one of my arms up in an unnatural angle. "Denali!" Coach Clapp said blowing the whistle, "She's done. Let go!"

Tanya released me. Thank the lord.

I stood up shakily. Most everyone was still wrestling, except Alice and Jessica. Alice was sitting on Jessica's head. I smiled when I saw that.

I ended up sitting down on the mat, trying to catch my breath. Tanya pretty much winded me.

"You okay Swan?" Coach Clapp asked. I gave him a thumbs up in response, too breathless to say anything, "Just take a break you two. And Tanya, go easier." He scolded.

Tanya just laughed at me, "You're such a weakling." I wasn't disputing that thought.

I looked over at Edward and Jacob. Everyone else's fights were over, but they were still going!

Everyone started betting and shouting. Alice came over and sat next to me, "You okay?" She asked.

I nodded and said, "I hope Edward wins."

"He will. Trust me. Edward's the best at wrestling. He took some lessons. He's all into self defense. He's even done Karate. He's got a black belt." Alice informed me.

"Wow." I said impressed. I knew nobody else who had a black belt.

Jacob seemed to be taunting Edward. I strained to hear what he was saying, but he was speaking too softly.

Edward all of a sudden let out a huge roar and launched himself at Jacob. He was merciless. Jacob hardly had any time to figure out what Edward was doing and to defend himself.

Edward grabbed Jacob's arm and flipped him over onto the mat. Jacob hit quite hard. Jacob continued struggling and Edward kneeled on his shoulders pushing his face down in the mat. Jacob sputtered and tried to get air. "Shut up about her!" Edward roared.

I had no idea what he was talking about. Alice elbowed me in the ribs again for some reason.

Coach Clapp blew his whistle and deemed Edward the winner. The two boys stood up, eyeing each other warily, "I demand a rematch!" Jacob roared.

The bell rang, "Sorry Black, but we're out of time. Good job Edward." Coach Clapp said dismissing Jacob.

Jacob stormed off. I went up to Edward and said, "Good fight."

"Thanks," He smiled, "Are you okay though? I saw Tanya throw you down to the mat pretty hard."

I just shrugged, "I've had worse. I'm fine. Anyways, what was Jacob saying that got you so mad?" I asked.

Edward's eyes turned dark with fury, "He wasn't saying very gentlemanly things about you." He said.

"Oh." I said softly, "Well I guess I should thank you then."

"Your welcome, Jacob's a dick anyway." Edward said.

"Bella!" Alice complained, "Hurry up! We need to get changed!"

"Well I better go." I said to Edward, "I'll see you after."

"Bye." Edward said watching me leave.

I felt almost giddy. Edward got into a fight over my honor. Well, not really, but he was defending me!

"What's with you?" Alice asked, "Are you mooning over my brother still?" Alice squealed.

"Alice!" I complained, "Don't embarrass me!"

"Okay, okay. You're such a party pooper sometimes Bella." Alice grumbled.

We got changed and headed to homeroom. Alice had the same homeroom as me, so I was pretty happy.

Edward walked us both to our homeroom. We waved him good bye and took our seats at the back of the room by the windows.

The bell rang and Mr. Banner walked in. "Quiet class!" He said.

Everyone quieted down. I looked around to see who was in the class. Great. Tanya, Jacob and Mike were in this class. I sighed, then focused my attention of Mr. Banner.

"Welcome back to school. Now we've got a person coming to speak to us. It's extremely important that you guys pay attention. So stop screwing around and listen." Mr. Banner said. He wasn't a very happy guy.

The door opened and Emmett walked in. Alice looked extremely confused.

"I'm Emmett Cullen and I'm from the FBI." He stopped talking as he let everyone grasp what he just said. Everyone was listing in anticipation. My heart started to pound harder.

"Over the summer something has happened to one of your female students. She was stalked and then assaulted." There was a collective gasp, "Now the reason I've been making my rounds, is because the student this happened to, is in this grade." Emmett said nervously, fingering his glock.

Chatter broke out in the classroom. For reasons unknown, the girls were excited and the boys grumbled thinking that the stalker could be after his girl. "Quiet!" Mr. Banner shouted angrily. The class quieted down.

Mr. Banner eyed me nervously. All the teachers knew that I was the student, and it made me a bit uncomfortable.

Emmett continued his speech, looking worn out. High school kids can do that for you. "I have come to the conclusion that this girl will be protected if her peers are watching out for this guy. Another 300 pairs of eyes are always helpful." He smiled grimly, saying the population of the school. He held up a stack full of papers and began to hand them out, "This is his picture. He is armed and dangerous so I don't want anybody to be heroic and approach him if he is spotted. Contact the police immediately." Emmett stressed the last word while staring hard at the group of boys in the back which consisted of Jacob, Mike, Tyler and a few other guys.

Emmett's eyes met mine briefly before he continued passing out the fliers. I stared down at the paper only to be met with his cold eyes staring back at me. I shoved the paper to the corner of my desk feeling sick.

"He's tall, around 6" 1 and he has brown eyes and sandy blond hair." Emmett said describing him.

"How old is he?" A girl asked. It was Jessica. Of course she would be crushing on a stalker. "He is 24 years of age."

A few girls sighed dreamily as they stared at the picture. Emmett, noticing this decided it was time to give the gory details. "He is also a serial rapist and murderer."

The girls shoved his picture away. "So please stay away from him ladies. I also advise you to walk in groups and stay in the school as much as possible. We have informed the teachers that you will have a buddy system." Everyone I the class groaned.

Students, especially seniors, tended to hate being treated like children, "I know it's a bit premature, but it's for everybody's protection. He could go after the boys also." Emmett said. All the boys snickered and Mike, being his obnoxious self said, "I'm not letting a queer touch me."

Emmett sighed. I frowned at the use of the name also. "Not like that! If he feels that you are a threat or competition if you will, he may get rid of you to get to his prize."

Mike was always saying things in an effort to make people laugh. He was just being stupid though.

"Any questions?" Emmett asked. When no one answered he said, "Thank you for your time, and remember everything that I said." He said and then left the room.

Emmett told me that after he was done talking to the class that I should ask Mr. Banner if I could use the washroom, so that I could go talk to Emmett. I stood up and walked to Mr. Banner's desk. "May I go to the bathroom?" I asked.

Everyone went back to work at that question. Nothing interesting or gossip worthy of someone going to the washroom.

Mr. Banner waved me away and I took that as a yes.

Before I could leave the classroom though, Mike stood up and said, "Everybody needs a buddy. I will go with Bella to the bathroom." I blushed.

The class snickered at his comment but he didn't sit down, "Mike, the bathroom is right next door!" Mr. Banner said in an annoyed voice, "And I think he meant the partner is of the same gender. Sit down and get back to work and stop trying to be gallant."

Everyone was still snickering and I fled from the room.

**Hey everyone! So this was a long chapter. It was 3180 words. My longest yet, so I thought that I should stop writing. The next chapter is pivotal in the story, so look out for when I post it, which should be soon. Thanks for reading! Comment please!**

**~greeneyes-99 aka Nat**


	7. Chapter 7

I walked down the hall to the spot where I was supposed to meet Emmett. He was standing exactly where he said he was. "Hey." I said catching his attention.

"Hey kiddo." He said, "How're you holding up?" He asked.

"Pretty good. It was just a shock seeing his face again, even though it was just a picture." I admitted.

"Don't worry kid. This'll be all over soon and nobody has to know that the stalker is after you." Emmett seemed a bit agitated at something.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing." Emmett mumbled.

"Don't you dare lie to me! You promised that you were going to keep me updated about everything!" I complained.

Emmett sighed then said, "Herring has attempted to make contact with you."

I gasped and turned pale, "What did he do?" I asked.

"He sent a dozen roses tulips to your house and he phoned a few times and left a bunch of letters. It seemed that he mailed them all." Emmett said.

"Oh." I said weakly.

"I'm going to try my best to make sure that you don't see any of this. You'll be fine if I have anything to say about it." Emmett said.

"Did you get a trace on the calls?" I asked.

Emmett shook his head, "He's using pay phones, and by the time we get there, he's already gone. It's only a matter of time before we get him."

"Or before he gets me." I thought grimly.

Emmett frowned, "Don't think like that," Then he said in a joking matter, "Are you doubting my skills?"

I giggled, "Of course not Emmett. You're a great agent!"

There was a rattle of lockers to our right and Emmett turned his body shoving me behind him. He had his glock drawn and pointing towards where the noise came from.

I peered around Emmett's shoulder, only to see Edward. I gaped in surprise.

"How much did you hear?" Emmett asked.

"It's you?" Edward asked towards me, completely ignoring Emmett.

Emmett waved Edward over with his gun, trying to intimidate him. "You know that doesn't scare me anymore Em." He just said.

"Wait, what?" I asked.

"Emmett's my brother," Edward said. Then he turned to Emmett, "And you didn't tell us that you were back home."

Emmett just shrugged, "I didn't want mom to worry about the case. You know how I try to keep my personal life out of my work."

"But Emmett! You made your sibling sound like little kids!" I said.

"Uh, duh Bella. They are little kids." Emmett said. Then he went and gave Edward's cheek a playful pinch, "And you little buggers are just so cute!"

Edward shoved Emmett away from him, "I'll protect her!"

"What?" Emmett and I demanded.

"You heard me. Bella needs protection at school, and I know that you guys are trying to keep the fact that Bella is the victim a secret, and you can't follow her around everyone Emmett. I'm perfect for the job. Let me protect her." Edward said.

Emmett sighed, "Look Ed, this really isn't safe. This guy is dangerous. He could kill you. I don't think that mom would appreciate it if you got hurt. Also, my team could have a lawsuit on our hands if you die. Not to mention that I wouldn't have a brother anymore!"

"What's more important?" Edward demanded, "A lawsuit, or Bella's life?"

"Bella's life, obviously. But you don't know what you're doing!" Emmett argued.

"I've worked with the cops before, Em. I've also got a black belt. I can protect myself and Bella." Edward retaliated.

Emmett thought for a minute then sighed, "Fine, but you have to ask Dad. What he says goes. If he tells you to lay off, you're not helping."

Edward just sighed again, "Alright, but you know that dad is going to say yes."

"That's what I'm afraid of. Anyways, you can't tell anybody." Emmett said.

"Well, we can tell Alice." I said, "I know that she wouldn't tell anybody."

Edward nodded, "I could tell her for you Bella."

"Thanks Edward." I smiled, "Anyways, I better get going. I've had an extremely long bathroom break."

Edward and Emmett cracked a smile, "We'll see you later." Emmett said.

I waved and headed off back to my class.

When I had my seat again, everyone looked up to hear Mr. Banner swear loudly. He was clicking furiously on his keyboard. This classroom had the oldest computer which was really slow. Mr. Banner stood up, "I'll be back soon. Don't go crazy."

Everybody knew that Mr. Banner went elsewhere to use a computer, and would most likely be gone all class.

As soon as he shut the door, it was quiet for a minute, then all hell broke loose. The girls began rearranging the desks in a big group so they could all sit together and blab about stuff and the boys began wrestling at the front of the room.

Alice and I talked quietly. Well, I talked quietly and Alice began shouting about my hair and how I should layer it. She thought my curls would look amazing with a little bit of volume. I agreed that she could take me to the mall sometime so we could both get makeovers, even though I was dreading going to the mall.

This went on for a few minutes, before Tanya stood up and announced, "I'm the one the stalker is after."

Then there was silence.

Everyone just stared, "I just thought that everybody should know! He attacked me when I was in Europe over the summer. He's been sending me letters and flowers non-stop!" To my utter astonishment, Tanya actually had tears in her eyes.

Really, Tanya should be an actress. She was quite a good manipulator.

All the guys crowded around while her friends asked why she didn't say anything sooner. It was just because she didn't know there was a stalker, until about 15 minutes ago. Stupid Tanya. Honestly, what was wrong with her?"

"I didn't want everyone to worry," Tanya cried, "But I just thought that everyone should know. It's unfair to keep everyone in the dark."

I couldn't believe that Tanya would actually endanger her own life for attention! Seriously, what was wrong with her? It's not like I could exactly correct her though.

"What a liar." Alice muttered.

"What?" I asked her, surprised that she wasn't believing it.

"Bella," Alice said softly, "I know it's you."

My eyes started to water, "I'm sorry Alice. I told Edward to tell you. I just don't want anybody else to know."

Alice patted my back comfortingly, "It's alright Bella. You can trust me."

I nodded and smiled. I'm glad that I had such a great friend.

The boys were circled around Tanya, "We'll protect you." They all said.

All of a sudden, Tanya let out an ear piercing shriek. Okay, now she was getting a bit dramatic, "Oh my god!" She screamed, "He's come to get me!" She was pointing at the window directly behind me.

I turned around, and sure enough there he was. We were only separated by a piece of glass. I screamed and struggled out of my seat to get away from him.

The class broke into screams as everyone was trying to escape the room. Maybe Tanya had actually convinced herself that the stalker really was after her.

I was almost at the front of the room. The maze of desks was hard to get through.

Alice ran on top of the desks and made it to the front of the room before me. She was waiting for me though, "Hurry up Bella!" She shrieked.

I tried to hurry faster, but then Mike came barreling towards me, knocking me down. I fell and fell and I remember hitting my head on a desk before everything went black.


	8. Chapter 8

When I woke up, I had a splitting headache and I wondered where I was and what happened. I was lying down in an uncomfortable bed. I sat up quickly, suddenly scared.

Somebody's hands pushed me back down again, "Hey, be careful. You hit your head pretty hard after Mike the freaking coward pushed you over."

I opened my eyes to see Jacob. I was actually quite disappointed. "Where's Alice?" I questioned.

Jacob just shrugged. "I'm glad you're alright. I took care of Mike for you though."

I frowned, "What do you mean?"

"I had to rough him up as a punishment." Jacob said.

I was actually really pissed. I didn't want Jacob to be here and I certainly didn't want him to protect me.

"Can I get you anything?" He asked.

I nodded, "Could you get Edward for me?" I asked.

Jacob's face darkened. Oops, maybe I shouldn't have mentioned Edward.

I sat up. I didn't know what Jacob was going to do. He was unpredictable and dangerous.

"Edward? Edward freaking Mason, from wrestling?" he asked.

I just nodded nervously. "Forget about him." He said leaning towards me as if he were going to kiss me.

I backed my head away, "Stop." I said.

Jacob gripped my arm furiously, "I bet you wouldn't tell _Edward _to stop. What will it take for you to see me that way huh?" He demanded. He then continued to try and kiss me.

"Get away from me!" I said putting my hands up on his chest to stop him.

Jacob held my hands there and said, "That feels good. Don't move." I started yanking my hands, but to no avail. I felt sick. I did the last thing that came to mind. I spit in his face. A big nasty one too!

Jacob grimaced and wiped it away, "You bitch!" He shouted.

He raised a fist as though he were going to hit me. I squeezed my eyes shut tight.

"What the hell is going on here?" Edward demanded.

My eyes flew open and went immediately to Edward. I was so thankful that he was here to stop Jacob.

Jacob lowered his fist. "What's it to you?" He asked.

"Do you want a repeat of gym class?" Edward asked.

Jacob released my hands and stormed out of the room, purposely bumping Edward's shoulder. Edward didn't even flinch though, he just glared at him. Then Edward turned his attention back to me, "Are you alright Bella? He didn't hurt you did he?" He asked.

I just shook my head and Edward sat beside me on the bed, "I heard what happened. Are you sure you're fine?" He asked.

I nodded and then wrapped my arms around Edward's waist letting out all the tears. "I was so scared!" I wailed, "I'm so glad you're here."

Edward wrapped me up in his arms. Emmett then appeared at the door looking shaken, "Bella! Are you alright? I heard what happened with Herring."

"I'm fine," I said, "He just scared me is all." I said.

Edward then proceeded to tell Emmett what he walked in on Jacob doing. Emmett's face darkened and he said, "What is with all these stupid guys? I'll be back. I need to sort a few things back." Then Emmett stormed out of the room.

"Emmett is right. What is wrong with everybody? How come everyone hates me and is always after me?" I cried.

Edward just patted my back soothingly, "It's because you're too innocent looking. The guys just want to corrupt you. You're perfect in everyone way and a complete angel."

I looked up at Edward surprised. He was blushing much to my amusement, "Well, that's what I hear." He said.

"Who'd you hear that from?" I asked.

"Nobody." Edward mumbled, "C'mon. Let's get you home. I'm sure you're tired.

Emmett was waiting at the door of the nurse's office for us. There were students in the hall so he pretended to fiddle with his phone as we passed. As soon as we were a good distance away, Emmett began following us.

Edward and I picked up an easy conversation about music and Edward told me that he composes his own songs.

I was fascinated by Edward and his piano skills. There wasn't an awkward moment, but then we passed Jacob in the halls. He sneered at us and Edward gripped my waist tighter.

Edward pulled me into an empty doorway and said, "Let's watch Emmett chew Jacob out."

"May I have a word?" Emmett asked Jacob in a friendly tone.

"Sure." Jacob said, not suspecting anything.

Once they were closer to us in a more secluded area, Emmett said, "Listen you little punk, I've already got to protect one girl from a stalker, and I sure as hell don't need another. I've been informed about your stalker like tendencies towards a certain girl by the name of Isabella Swan. My team, noticing this has created a profile on you. Now don't make me have to make someone babysit you. You stay away from Isabella Swan and I wont start and investigation. I've already got you for assault. Don't make me regret not arresting you. Do you understand what I'm saying?" Emmett demanded, only inches away from Jacob's face, which seemed pale.

Jacob nodded quickly, "Yes sir. I understand."

"Just remember. I can make all the scholarships go away. I'll be watching you, and remember, I've got a gun." Emmett said menacingly.

Jacob gulped soundly, "Not get out of my sight."

Jacob hurried down the hallway, "Freaking pansy." Emmett muttered.

Edward chuckled a bit and I smiled. I had to love Emmett.

Edward and I continued walking. "Is your dad picking you up?" he asked.

I nodded, "Thanks for all your help Edward. I really needed a friend."

"Your welcome. It's not problem really." Edward said.

Then Alice came sprinting down the hall towards us, "Oh my god Bella! Are you okay? I tried to help you, but that stupid Jacob guy picked you up and I didn't know where I took you! Promise you'll forgive me. You can deem me a horrible friend all you want!"

I laughed, "Don't worry Alice, it's not your fault."

"When can we go shopping?" Alice asked.

I groaned, "Alice!" I complained, "It's only Monday and my day has been busy enough! Can we please go shopping another time?" I asked.

Alice sighed, "I guess so. We can go this Saturday! It'll be so much fun! We're going to get make over's and everything! And maybe a whole new wardrobe for you! It'll be so much fun picking out all the clothes!"

"Alright Alice, but can I invite a friend? I promise you'll like her!" I said.

"Sure, what's her name?" Alice asked enthusiastically.

"Rosalie." I said.

Alice giggled, "Isn't that the girl that Emmett's been crushing on for 15 years?"

I nodded, "Yep, they're finally together now."

"WHAT? WHEN?" Alice demanded.

"Um, maybe about a week." I said.

"How long has Emmett been here?" She asked.

"Quite a while actually." I said.

"And he hasn't told us or visited us?" Alice asked angrily, "Ooh, just wait until mom and dad hear about this! They're going to be as mad as me!"

I sighed, "Don't be too hard on him Alice, I mean, it was mostly my fault that he couldn't come and see you."

"Nonsense," Alice said indignantly, "Emmett could've picked up the phone. I'm going to kill him."

Edward just sighed beside me. I guess he was used to Alice drama. "Well, I gotta go Bella! I'll see you tomorrow!"

Alice then skipped off. "I really wonder where that girl gets her energy." Edward said.

We continued walking down the hall when Angela approached us, "Hey Bella. I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Bye Angela! I'll try and make some cookies for your little brother and sister." I said. Angela had to babysit her sibling tomorrow and they always seemed calmer when Angela had cookies to bribe them with. Apparently they loved my cookies.

"Thanks so much Bella! You really are a life saver!"

Finally Edward and I made it out front. I spotted my dad's cruiser right away. "Thanks again Edward. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Will I get to taste these cookies?" Edward asked.

I laughed, "Maybe. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Bella."

Edward watched me the whole way to the car. It made me feel a little safer knowing that he was looking out for me while James was on the loose. I hopped into Charlie's cruiser. "Hey Bells."

"Hi dad."

"How was school?" He asked.

I just shrugged signaling that I didn't want to talk about it. "That bad huh? Well I have a surprise for you."

I perked up immediately, "What is it?" I asked.

"Wait and see! It's in your room though."

As soon as we got the house I threw the door open and ran inside. I was starting to feel like Alice, I was so excited. I ran up to my room and flung the door open. Inside, was a TV and DVD player. I squealed in surprise. I've always wanted a TV in my room. I'm a huge movie fanatic!

The TV wasn't huge, but it was a decent size and fit nicely in my small room. Charlie came up behind me and I flung my arms around his neck, "Thank you daddy! I love it!"

Charlie patted my back. He wasn't a very touchy feely kinda guy, "You're welcome Bells. I know how long you have wanted one of these for. And I'm always hogging the TV because of the baseball games. Now you can finally watch all those movies you've bought."

That night when I went to bed I thought back on the day. Even though James was there and Jacob harassed me, it was actually a pretty good day. I mean, Alice and I are great friends now. I also got a TV.

Edward.

Of course, there was Edward. I was also getting close with Edward. He has been my all time crush since I first saw him and I was so happy that we were talking. He was a great guy. Maybe one day, we could be more than friends.

Someday.

**So there you have it! This was a shorter one. We've now pretty much got into the story. We're through all the introductions and everything, so this is where the real fun starts! Thanks for reading. Please review!**

**~greeneyes-99 aka Nat**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everybody! I've been forgetting to do disclaimers, so here's mine:**

**I don't own Twilight.**

**Easy enough. Anyways, enjoy!**

When I woke up that morning, the rain was pouring down pattering against my window. I loved the green trees. I've actually grown to love all the rain. I used to hate it when I first moved to Forks, but I've gotten used to it. Spending the summer in Phoenix made me miss the dampness of Forks. Besides, I burn too easily in the sun.

I didn't think that the second day of school would be any easier than yesterday, but at least everyone would get over the initial shock of there being a stalker. I wonder what'll happen to Tanya though. I was worried. Even though Tanya was rude and actually kind of a bitch to me, I didn't want her to get hurt because of me.

Who knew where James was or what he was doing. He could be watching me right now! I shivered at that thought. I didn't like the idea of someone watching me without my knowledge. They could see things that I never wanted anybody to see. We've all got things that we want to keep secret in our lives. My secrets aren't actually that big, but still. I just want time to myself sometimes without the eyes of someone else watching me. I haven't had much privacy lately.

Emmett knocked on my door, "Bella! Hurry up. You don't want to be late for school."

"I'll be out in a minute!" I called.

I gathered up some clothes and headed towards the shower.

I showered quickly, got dressed and headed downstairs. I had on dark skinny jeans again, and a blue sweater. I grabbed my blue plaid rain boots. My mom bought them for me as a joke when I first moved to Forks. She thought they were super cute. At first, I didn't like them much, but like the rain, I've grown to love them.

I decided to make toast and I grabbed the Nutella from the cupboard. Seriously, who didn't love Nutella? The makers were brilliant. Nutella was just like chocolate in a jar that you could use like peanut butter. It was amazing!

Emmett came down the stairs and asked, "Can you make me some toast too please?"

I nodded and popped an extra toast in the toaster.

Emmett has mellowed out since we first met. I think my case has aged him a bit. He's not as playful. He has his moments, sure, but not as many as before. He was more serious now. I think that Rosalie noticed this too. I don't think she was complaining though. It seems like she's ready for something more serious with Emmett, rather than constant jokes. I think that Emmett was ready to grow out of that stage also.

"How're you doing Bells?" He asked.

I shrugged again, still scared of James and what he was capable of, "I'm on edge. I know that he's here now. I'm afraid to go outside, let alone go to school where I saw him."

Emmett sighed again, "I've got more security around. Also your Dad has his whole office out on duty around the school. I don't think that he'll be able to get close to you again."

I nodded and just ate my toast, "Is something bothering you?" Emmett asked.

I shrugged again. I seemed to be doing a lot of that lately, "I'm just scared is all. He was so close to me. He wasn't even a foot away from me. The only thing that was separating us was the window. He felt too close to me. He could've easily broken the window and had me."

Emmett put a hand on my shoulder, "I'm sorry Bella. If I did a better job, you wouldn't have had to see him."

I shook my head, "No, he's determined and a maniac. He's also had a lot of practice. Don't beat yourself up."

We were silent for a while, then Emmett said, "I think you need counseling."

I choked on my toast, "What?" I sputtered.

"You heard me." Emmett said, "Ever since yesterday, you've had a haunted look in your eye. I don't like how you're reacting emotionally. You need to talk to someone. I've seen victims totally crash and burn when they refused to get help. It was disastrous. It's like they self destructed. I won't let that happen to you. You're too important to me. You've become like my family."

I frowned down at my breakfast, "You don't have to decide anything yet, but just think about it. Alright?" Emmett asked.

I sighed but nodded, "I'll think about it. I'm not making any promises."

Emmett relaxed and leaned back in his chair, "That's all I can ask for I guess."

We both finished breakfast and headed off to school, separately of course. I drove my truck this time. Charlie wasn't too thrilled about me driving myself to school, but Emmett assured him that he will be behind me at all times. Charlie had some work that he had to do at the police station. He was gathering up all his workers to take them down to the high school.

I was getting quite worried about Charlie's health. I mean, he was getting on in his years. He was by no means an old man, but he wasn't as young as he used to be. All the red meat that he consumes can't be good for his heart either. I knew that this whole ordeal was stressing him out. Maybe I could convince him to go fishing or something. I know that always calms him down, as weird as that sounds. I could never stand fishing. Charlie took me once, and it grossed me out so much that I ended up puking over the side of the little boat. I caught my first fish and Charlie then proceeded to gut it in front of me. It was disgusting to say the least. I mean, I could hardly handle doing dissections in class. It was so gross!

I parked in my regular spot that was close to the doors. It sucked when you parked at the far end of the parking lot because there were huge puddles that you had to walk through and sometimes when cars drove by, they splashed you, sometimes by accident, but a lot of kids get a kick out of drenching other students, so I always made sure that I parked by the doors.

I grabbed my bag and headed towards my locker. In the corner of my eye, I could see Emmett following me at quite a distance. If you didn't know better, you would think that Emmett was just checking out the grounds and walking around. He was quite good at his job actually. For a big guy, he was quite inconspicuous.

I opened my locker then looked around for Edward, Alice or Angela. I didn't see any of them. I didn't notice at first the piece of paper that floated out. I bent down and picked it up. It was a letter in a sealed envelope. I looked around nervously.

I ripped open the letter and it read:

_Bella, _

_To finally see you and be so close to you feels amazing. I've missed you so much. That Agent Cullen is becoming quite the nuisance. He's trying to break us up, I just know it. Nobody will destroy our love though. What we have will last forever. I know it. I'll make you see that. I'm in the perfect position right now. I'm watching you. You're so beautiful. When you woke up this morning and looked out the window, you were so beautiful. I love your hair. I love the smell of your shampoo. You should wear pink more often though, instead of blue. I especially love that one pink striped sweater. It makes your hair look amazing. _

_I saw that Edward Mason hovering around you. Do you want me to take care of him? I don't want him as a distraction for you and our love. You should only be focusing on me. If you don't want him to die, tomorrow you will wear that pink sweater. I want to see it on you. Don't worry Bella, you will be mine soon. Very soon. I have everything set up for when you come. It'll be very romantic for our first time. Anything for you my Bell. _

_I'll see you soon,_

_J.H._

I gripped the letter in my hand. I couldn't stand it. He was threatening Edward! I couldn't let Edward get hurt! I began to hyperventilate. He put this in my locker! I glanced around nervously. He said he was watching me. Oh god, he was watching me when I looked out the window. If Emmett wasn't in the house with me, who knew if he would've broken in!

I wiped at my tears furious that James could get this reaction out of me. I felt like I was at his mercy and that he was in control. I had to change that. I didn't want to wear that pink shirt. I didn't want to be under his control.

"Hey!" I turned around startled. It was just Edward though, "How are you? You look beautiful today Bella. Blue looks amazing on you."

I smiled at that, glad that Edward didn't prefer pink. My face still looked a bit twisted though. I was scared, terrified. Not just for myself anymore, but for Edward and Emmett. Emmett did say himself that James could start targeting guys if he thought they were a threat. Emmett and Edward were definitely a threat to James. I could feel myself falling for Edward and Emmett was getting rid of all the letters. This one just seemed to slip through the cracks though.

I could see Emmett across the hall. He was obviously having a little episode over there. He looked extremely angry, and of course he wasn't able to come near me. He could only watch. I tried to give him a reassuring smile, but it turned into a grimace. I'm sure that Emmett saw the letter I was holding and inferred that it was from James.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked, "What's wrong?" He asked.

I just held the letter out to him. Edward read it and his face darkened. He looked livid. "Where was this?" He asked.

"In my locker." I whispered, "Do you think he's watching us right now?" I asked.

Edward shrugged, "There's no way to tell. He could just be saying that to put fear into your mind. It makes controlling you easier. Next he's going to try to isolate you from everybody. He's already started mentioning that thing about me. He's trying to get you away from me. And the thing about the shirt, well, he's starting to be controlling. He wants you to listen to him and be compliant."

"What should I do?" I asked.

"Don't wear the shirt. That's what I would do, but we should talk to Emmett first before we do anything. Keep the letter. Put it in a safe place in your locker. It can be used as evidence." Edward informed me.

The first bell rang. My eyes opened panicked. I wasn't ready to head off to class by myself. I could feel myself start to hyperventilate. Edward noticed this then said, "Don't worry; I've been switched into all your classes."

I sighed in relief, "I don't think I can do this without you Edward."

Edward put an arm around my shoulders, "You won't have to. I'll always be here. And so will Emmett and Alice, even Angela. Just don't cut yourself off from everybody. That's what he wants, then he will swoop in attack when you're at your weakest. Don't let yourself get weak."

I leaned into Edward, "Thank you so much. I won't listen to him. I won't let him control me." I said defiantly.

Edward grinned at me, "Good girl. Now c'mon, we're going to be late."

As we walked off to class together I actually felt a little at peace and I knew Edward was right. I wasn't alone. I had all these people looking out for me. And even if the school didn't know it, they were looking out for me too. It made me feel more in control, less weak. I could get through this; I just had to be strong.

And of course, there was Edward.

**So there you have it! Isn't James just such a creep? What would we do without Edward? **

**Yay! I just redid my bedroom! I have a white iron bed now! I'm so excited, I just thought I'd share with everyone. **

**So, thanks for reading! Please review. **

**~greeneyes-99 (Nat) **


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own Twilight! **

By the time lunch rolled around, I was relatively calm again. I don't know how, but Edward always made me feel safe and protected. He was special like that.

I think all the teachers were informed that Edward and I are supposed to stick together because during class when we needed partners, the teachers always paired Edward and me together, and I don't think that it was really a coincidence. Not that I'm complaining though! I love the fact that I get to spend more time with Edward. He's a really great guy. He's a total gentleman, not to mention he looks like a god! Maybe it's the eyes, or the hair, but every girl looks at Edward when he walks into a room.

Alice and Angela were still in class. Edward and I pretty much had free reign now. Teacher's just didn't know how to act around us anymore, which bothered me at first, but Edward said we can use that to our advantage. We got out of class 10 minutes early so that we could beat the huge lunch lines! It was actually pretty great. I hated waiting in lines. It took too long and I always got impatient, especially if I was waiting for food!

Edward and I were sitting in a secluded corner in the cafeteria. We had two seats saved for Alice and Angela.

"Edward?" I asked, "What did happen to you and Alice last year? Where did you go?" I asked remembering what Mike Newton said in PE the day before.

Edward sighed, "I knew you were going to bring it up eventually."

I waited for a few minutes, but Edward never spoke. "Edward?" I asked.

Edward closed his eyes, "I'm not ready to tell you yet Bella. I will tell you eventually, I promise, but I . . . I just . . ."

I cut him off putting my hand atop of his, "Don't worry Edward. You don't have to tell me. I'm sorry for asking."

Edward smiled tenderly at me, "Don't worry about it Bella. I will tell you. I promise."

I smiled back at him, then the bell rang.

Students began pouring into the cafeteria and I was glad, once again for Edward's brilliant idea about cutting class a bit early.

We continued talking a bit about nothing in particular when Alice and Angela showed up, "HI guys!" Alice said enthusiastically. She brought an extra chair with her.

"Um, Alice? Why do you have an extra chair?" I asked. Angela took the seat beside me.

"Guess what?" She squealed.

"What?" I said with an amused smile.

"Jazzy is sitting with us!" she exclaimed.

Edward and I turned to Angela who just nodded, taking a sip from her coke can, "It's true. Alice practically attacked the poor boy. She wouldn't leave him alone until he agreed to sit with us."

Alice, to my surprised just blushed a bit, "That's not quite how it went." She said.

Alice took her seat and she seemed a bit flustered. She kept repositioning the chair that Jasper was supposed to sit in. "Jesus Christ Alice! Calm down!" Edward said, when Alice moved the chair for the eighth time.

Alice moved her hand back to her lunch tray, "Do you think he's even coming?" She asked nervously, "I mean, what if he doesn't show! Shouldn't he be here by now?"

"Alice!" I groaned, "It's only been 2 minutes. He'll be here. Besides, he's probably too scared to not show up." I assured her.

Alice calmed down a bit.

A few minutes later, Jasper showed up looking just as nervous as Alice. He was always a nice guy, a little shy, but nice nonetheless.

"Uh, hi Alice." He said patting down his hair nervously.

Alice jumped up, "Hi Jasper! Oh my gosh! You're seat is right here!" Alice said pointing to the chair next to her.

Edward just rolled his eyes.

"Thanks." He said taking a seat.

I took note as to what Jasper was wearing. It looked like he brushed his hair. I sniffed the air. He also put on some more cologne! Geez, what guy brings cologne to school? Maybe Jasper and Alice are perfect for each other, I mean, Alice brings a bunch of perfume bottles with her to school too.

"Hey man." Edward said.

Jasper looked up, "Hi."

"I'm Edward. This is Bella, and I'm guessing you know Angela?" Edward introduced us all.

Jasper nodded, "Yeah I know both Bella and Alice. We have been in the same school since we were little." Jasper seemed to smile a bit.

"Do you remember Edward and I from sophomore year?" Alice asked anxiously.

Jasper just nodded, "How can I forget you guys. Especially you Alice." Jasper then turned an interesting shade of red, then he began stuttering, possibly trying to cover up what he just said. I thought it was cute.

Alice seemed a bit shy too, "I didn't forget you either." She said.

They stared into each others eyes. The rest of us shifted nervously.

The rest of lunch went smoothly. Jasper fit in with us really well and he and Edward seemed to be getting along well. Jasper also opened up a bit towards us.

"So Bella." Alice started. Uh oh, "I heard about your birthday coming up!"

I groaned, "Alice, how did you find out?"

Alice just smiled, "Emmett told me! I'm planning a party for you!"

Jasper's head snapped up, "Emmett?" He asked. Awww, he was already jealous.

"He's my other brother." Alice informed him.

Jasper calmed down.

"I don't want a big party." I said. I knew that I was never going to get out of Alice planning a party. Compromise was always better.

Alice huffed a big dramatic sigh, "Fine. How about just you, me, Angela, Edward, Jasper, your dad, and Emmett too."

I nodded, "That's fine. Just don't go overboard." I reminded.

"Yeah, yeah Bella." Alice giggled. I knew she wouldn't listen to me.

The bell rang and everyone stood up, "See you guys after!" Alice sang grabbing Jasper's arm and running off.

"See you guys," Angela said.

I began heading towards the Biology room when Edward caught my arm, "Bella, we should talk to Emmett about the letter."

I pouted, "Now?" I asked, "I just want to forget about it."

"Bella." Edward scolded, "This is serious. Emmett needs to know what the letter said.

I nodded and we went off to find Emmett who wasn't too far away from us. He was always lurking in the shadows.

"Let's get the letter." Edward murmured to Emmett as we passed him.

We went to my locker and I undid the combination. I opened the front pouch of my backpack where I stored it.

It was empty.

I began digging around frantically, "What's wrong?" Edward asked.

"It's gone!" I said.

"Gone?" He asked, eyes wide.

Emmett then seemed that it was safe to talk with us since everyone was in class, so he came over, "What the hell is going on?" He asked.

"James sent Bella a letter. It was in her locker this morning." Edward said.

"Well, let's see it." Emmett said holding his hand out.

"The letter's gone!" I cried.

"Gone? Bella did you misplace it? You need to take care of the evidence! That could've been a lead!" Emmett scolded.

I shook my head furiously, "Emmett!" I snapped, "I didn't lose it! It was in my backpack. I distinctly remember putting it in there. He must've taken it out!"

Emmett seemed to pale a bit. Nobody saw him doing this. It was like he was a ghost.

"Go to class you two. I'll go tell your dad Bella. Edward, take care of her. He might be trickier to catch than I first thought." Emmett said absently.

The rest of the day went as good as to be expected. Everyone was talking about how Tanya was the one the stalker was after, even though that was false. That seemed to bother Edward as much as it did me.

When Edward walked into the class with Alice and I, all the girls stared, especially Tanya, and that really bugged me. She wasn't having my Edward. I blinked at myself in surprise. Edward and I were just friends. He wasn't my anything!

We all sat near the front of the room, away from the windows. Mr. Banner wasn't in the room yet, so Tanya came over, "Hey Ed." She said flirting. I grimaced.

"Tanya." He replied coldly. I don't think that Edward could ever stand Tanya. He went out with her briefly in sophomore year, but it lasted about a week. Tanya was so pathetic that she went around telling everyone that she just lost her virginity. She was dating Edward at the time, so it gave him a bit of an unwanted rep. Edward was really angry.

"Ed, will you protect me from the stalker?" She whined.

Edward rolled his eyes, "I think you have enough people protecting you Tanya." Edward said nodding his head towards all the boys in the class.

"But they can't protect me as well as you can." Edward turned his head towards Alice and me and made a gagging face. Alice and I giggled.

Tanya turned to glare at me, "What are you laughing at?" She demanded.

Before anybody else could say anything, Mr. Banner walked in the room, "Take your seats!"

Everyone sat down grumpily. Mr. Banner headed towards the front of the room, "In response to what happened yesterday at the window," He began, Tanya let out an unnecessary shriek, "an officer will be staying in the class. There is an officer in every classroom. This will ensure the safety of all of you. You're all familiar with Agent Cullen. He is assigned to this room. Show him respect and get to work!" Mr. Banner took his seat and Emmett entered the room.

A few of the girls sighed and stared dreamily at Emmett. Alice pretended that she was choking. I laughed again. It was always fun teasing Emmett. When Emmett saw what we were doing he stuck his tongue out at us. Mature.

The rest of class went fine. Edward, Alice and I joked around the whole time.

When the final bell rang everyone jumped up, eager to get away from the classroom.

Edward walked me to my car. I hopped in and Edward waved and headed with Alice towards his shiny silver Volvo. I waited a few minutes for Emmett to come out so that we could get going.

There was a note in the passenger seat. I gasped and picked it up with shaky fingers. The front of the folded paper had my name on it. I opened it up and it read,

_Bella, _

_How was school? I know that you enjoyed my previous letter, but I had to take it from you. I didn't want Agent Cullen reading it and ruining it. I will save it for when you come with me. I will see you tomorrow. Remember, wear the pink sweater!_

_J.H_

I crumpled the letter in a ball suddenly furious. I turned my truck on and sped down the road back to my house. I wouldn't let that asshole control me!

My truck came to a screeching halt out front of my house. I stuffed the letter into my jean pocket. I unlocked the door and ran into the house. I went into the kitchen first and furiously pulled the cupboard open and grabbed a small lighter. Charlie always kept one for when he had the craving for a cigar.

I then ran up the stairs and tore my closet open. I grabbed the stupid pink shirt, then I went to the window and yanked it open. Nobody was home yet, so I didn't have to worry about anyone stopping me.

I knew that James was watching so I shouted, "Hey James! You want me to wear the pink shirt? Well fuck you!" I then lit the corner of the shirt on fire. I wasn't worried about burning the house down because it was lightly raining outside and the ground was wet, so I knew that just the shirt would go up in flames. I dropped the shirt out the window and watched it flutter to the ground in a puddle. It continued to burn until it was finally smothered by the rain, "There goes the stupid pink shirt! Stay away from me asshole!" I shouted, then slammed the window shut locking it, then shut the blinds.

As soon as the rage passed I sank the floor and cried. I couldn't believe I just did that! I probably made everything worse.

I cried until I heard the front door slam against the wall. I curled myself into a ball against the wall. There were thundering footsteps on the floor.

I squeezed my eyes shut tight. James was probably so mad that he was coming after me now!

**So there you have it! This was one of my favorite chapters to write because Bella was finally standing up to James instead of being scared. It felt good to write that. **

**Anyways, I got a message from someone that said they thought it was unclear if the stalker (James) was after Bella or Tanya, so I thought that I would clear it up. James is after Bella, but Tanya just said that the stalker was after her because she just wanted all the attention from everyone and she's a pathological liar. So Bella is the one the stalker is after. **

**Anyways, thanks for reading! Please review!**

**~greeneyes-99 (Nat) **

**P.S. I've got green eyes, hence my user name! Just wanted everyone to know that.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own Twilight.**

My bedroom door burst open and I didn't dare look up. I could hear his footsteps coming closer towards me, "Bella?" Emmett asked.

I looked up and a terrified broke free from my chest. I launched myself at him. I was crying and sobbing big snotty tears. It was actually quite disgusting, but Emmett didn't once pull away from me. He just let me slobber all over his shirt. I really owe Emmett a lot.

"Once wrong Bells? Why didn't you wait for me to drive home behind you? I thought something happened?" Emmett asked soothingly.

We went and sat down on the bed. I dug in my pocket and pulled out the letter, "This was in my car. I don't know how it got there."

Emmett read the letter and sighed again, "I need to call my team." He said.

He was about to get up when I called his name in a small voice, "Emmett?" He turned around at the doorway to look at me, "I may have done something. Stupid." I clarified.

Emmett came back and sat down next to me, "It can't be that bad Belly. Just tell me what happened."

I started sobbing again, "It just all got to me and I got so mad!"

Emmett hugged me again and asked, "Should I call Edward and Alice."

I nodded my head.

Emmett took out his phone and dialed what I assumed to be Edward's number. "Hey Edward? It's Emmett. We have a situation at Bella's house. Can you come over? Yeah, she's fine, just scared and worried. Bring Alice with you. Kay. Bye." Then Emmett hung up I stared up at him wide eyed, "Don't worry Bella. Edward and Alice will be here soon and then you can tell us all what happened."

I nodded my head and snuggled into Emmett again while we waited for Edward and Alice to come. As horrible as this sounds, Emmett was just a substitute until Edward came. I really just wanted to be in Edward's arms. I felt safest there.

Soon we heard the screeching of tires on the gravel out front. Edward and Alice had arrived in 3 minutes flat. Edward was an insane driver.

They knocked on the door and Emmett tried to get up, but I wouldn't let him, "Don't leave me Emmett!" I wailed clutching onto his shirt.

"Bella, I just have to get the door for Alice and Edward. They're going to be worried if we don't answer." Emmett said prying my hands off of his shirt. He left the room quickly and I wrapped my arms around myself crying hysterically. I just couldn't stop.

I heard a few pairs of footsteps coming up the stairs this time, instead of just Emmett's. Edward appeared first and rushed to my side pulling me close to him, "What happened Bella? Are you alright?" He asked eyeing me to make sure that I was not bodily harmed.

"I did something really stupid." I cried.

Edward just pulled me close again, "Don't worry Bella. You've got the whole town looking out for you."

I nodded and finally quieted down. I didn't notice, but Emmett and Alice were in the room too.

I motioned for them to sit down on the bed.

I began the story of how I got the second letter and that I just got so mad that he wasn't leaving me along. I told them all of how I lit the shirt on fire and threw it out the window and how I swore at James. And then the panic attack I had when I thought that Emmett was James.

"I'm sorry Bella. I didn't mean to scare you." Emmett said sadly.

"It's not your fault, it's mine. I shouldn't have over-reacted." I said.

"Actually it's James' fault. If it wasn't for him, none of this would be happening." Edward said angrily.

"Props to you though Bella," Alice said, "It took a lot of courage to stand up to James."

I gripped Edward's torso tighter, "But what if he goes after Edward though?" I asked.

"Don't worry Bella. I know how to protect myself. He won't get to me. I'm bigger anyways." Edward laughed and then flexed, making me giggle like a girl with a crush. Actually that's exactly what I was.

Edward grinned and seemed happy by the thought that he could at least bring a smile to my face.

Alice lifted a bag and shoved it in my face, "I brought movies Bella! I know that it's a school night, but I thought that we could have a girl's night and paint nails, eat junk food and watch chick flicks."

I grinned at this and Emmett and Edward groaned, "Dear lord! Another girly night!" Emmett groaned.

I laughed again, "That sounds perfect Alice."

"Great!" Alice said clapping her hands, "I also brought all my magazines of the last year with me. We can read those!"

Emmett then took that moment to escape the room, "Good luck Edward!" He called out.

I wasn't lightening my grip on Edward. Edward didn't seem bothered though, which I was glad for. He buried his face in my hair. I was glad that I washed it this morning.

"I'm sorry Edward, but you can't stay." Alice said.

Edward gave a fake sigh then said, "Well that's too bad. I was looking forward to watching the Princess Bride for the 50th time. Oh well."

Alice pouted, "That sarcasm deserves a punishment. Bring us some sundaes Edward."

I let go of Edward and he heaved himself off the bed and said, "I'll be back soon with your food!"

As soon as Edward shut the door behind him, Alice bounded onto the bed beside me bouncing lightly on the mattress, "We are going to have so much fun! And now that you're with me, Edward is going to do whatever we want because he's trying to impress you! This is going to be the best!"

I laughed with Alice. She was really diabolical.

Alice popped in the first movie, "Bring popcorn too Edward!" Alice screamed through the house.

"Coming right up!" He hollered back.

"See?" Alice giggled.

Alice was right, well she always is, but we did have fun. It was a good to have a break from life sometimes.

I phone Charlie and asked if Alice could sleep over. Charlie questioned us about it being a school night, but he let it go and ended up saying yes. I think he was glad that I was making new friends. I think Charlie worried that after this whole thing that I would be even more of a recluse.

Edward ended up staying the night also in Emmett's room, since both his siblings were staying here, I invited him too. Charlie put up more of a fuss for Edward though. After a small argument and I threatened to bring out the tears, Charlie finally just nodded and went to watch the game. I know, it makes me a bad daughter to take advantage of Charlie like that, but really, poor Edward. Everyone else is having fun at my house except him!

Edward and Emmett ended up watching one movie with us, since it wasn't really a "chick flick" as they put it. We watched Star Wars with them. It was the second one, so it had romance, but it was balanced out by the action in it, so they actually sat still for a few hours. They ate all our popcorn though. When Alice and I complained about it, they just said that they were much bigger than us, so they deserved more food. Alice had a conniption about that one!

Eventually the boys migrated to Emmett's room and Alice and I set up a little bed on the floor with a ton of pillows and blankets. There wasn't enough room on the bed for both of us and neither one of us wanted to take the bed while the other was on the floor, so we thought it would be more fun to set up a little tent out of sheets on the ground. I ended up stealing some of Charlie's sheets, but he didn't seem to mind because he saw that I was actually laughing and smiling.

The sheet that made the roof of the tent was tied to my bed and the other end was stuck under some books on my desks. We managed to get my small TV under the tent too so that we could still watch movies in there.

We managed to drape a few other sheets over the sides so that we were completely covered. It actually made me feel safer. I knew there was no way that James could see me through all the sheets. It was a lot of fun.

_Eventually, _Alice and I fell asleep. But it was only after hours of giggling and jokes.

I'm so glad to have a best friend like Alice. But who wouldn't be?

**So there it is! It got a bit heavy there in the middle with the burning of the shirt and all the crying, but it got happier at the end. My sister and I actually did the tent thing in my room. Minus the TV because I don't have one in my room, but basically the same idea. We stayed up all night in the tent eating candy that I had and our parents went ballistic when we woke them up at 4 in the morning. They couldn't get us to go to sleep though because we ate too much sugar. Needless the say, the next day at school, I fell asleep at my desk and my mom got a phone call, which she ended up laughing about. **

**Anyways, thanks for reading! Please review! **

**~greeneyes-99 (Nat) **


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own Twilight! **

The next morning, I woke up to a chill. I rolled over into something warm and small. Oh. It was Alice. She would be mad if she knew that I called her small.

After I got over the first confusion of getting up in the morning, I realized that we were still on the floor.

I stuck my head out of the home made tent we set up and checked my alarm clock, it read 6:04 am. I sighed and flopped back down on the pillows. Alice was sleeping like a baby.

I attempted to get back to sleep, but I just couldn't do it. My mind was all over the place and wouldn't let me rest, though I felt tired. It was completely frustrating! I began thinking about the events of yesterday. I'm glad that Edward was there to calm me down. He was a great help to me. I couldn't help but feel a bit embarrassed over my little meltdown yesterday. It was humiliating having to call Edward and Alice over because I was crying. I always hated when people saw me cry. Even when I was little and would be upset about something, I would go to my room and hide under the bed, just so that my mother wouldn't see me cry. I thought that I was being weak or over-dramatic and I didn't want anybody to see me like that. Now look what has happened. Ever since this whole James thing, I haven't been acting like myself. I miss the old me and I want it back. I was determined to be more brave and take things head on. Thinking back, I'm actually proud that I burned that stupid pink shirt. It was brave of me and I'm glad that I actually stood up for myself, for the first time in all of this. First with Rosalie, though I harbor no bad feelings towards her, then with Tanya and Jessica, and now with James. I need to get some of my back bone back.

By the time I was finished with my little epiphany, my alarm clock was buzzing. Alice groaned and rolled over on top of me. "Shut it up Bella!" She mumbled into my stomach.

"Alice! Get off of me! You're too heavy!" I complained wheezing for breath.  
Alice shot up so fast! "Excuse me? Who are you calling fat?"  
I laughed, "Geez Alice. Nobody's calling you fat!"  
Alice relaxed, "Good. I think for breakfast I'm going to make chocolate chip pancakes, and French toast to go with that, and a hardboiled egg, and I can't go all day without a bowl of Froot Loops, so I'll have that too. You do have Froot Loops, right Bella?" Alice asked.

I just laughed again. Alice was a living contradiction.

Alice insisted on dressing me this morning. She picked out a royal blue blouse, claiming that it looked fabulous with my skin tone and hair colour. I just let her do her thing. No way was I getting in the way of her fashion expertise, especially since she was still a little grumpy. Maybe we shouldn't have stayed up so late last night. Alice clearly wasn't a morning person, but really, who was?

By the time Alice and I came downstairs, Edward and Emmett were already at the kitchen table eating cereal. Charlie had already left for work. He left early now-a-days, trying to put in extra time at the office in attempt to further the investigation on James. I felt sorry for my father. He devotes all his time for me and he hardly ever goes fishing anymore. Charlie refuses to ease up though. He insists that he will never truly relax until this maniac is out of the streets. His words, not mine.

Edward and Emmett had two bowls of cereal out, one for me and one for Alice. "What is this?" Alice demanded.  
"Uh, cereal?" Emmett asked, like it was a question.  
Alice just shook her head, "You guys couldn't have made us at least an omelet? I mean, I know that Bella was dying to have one."  
Edward jumped up, "I'm sorry, coming right away ladies. It will only take a minute."

I nudged Alice in the shoulder, "You know, I didn't really want an omelet."  
Alice giggled, "I know, but I do. Edward won't make it for me, but he'll certainly make it for you. Really, I'm disappointed in my brother for being so shallow."  
Alice and I laughed while Edward just gave us a suspicious look. I honestly felt sorry for the guy. Alice was working him like a slave.

Edward made the omelet in fairly good time. It was really quite good. I complimented Edward on his cooking. "Thanks." He replied, "My mom Esme, insisted that I learn how to cook. She said that it's a "becoming" trait in a man."  
I giggled and Edward just blushed. He could be such a dork sometimes.

When we stood up to head for school, Edward seemed to take notice to what I was wearing. Alice also had me in skinny jeans, which I wasn't too comfortable in, but the jeans made it look like I actually had curves, so I wasn't complaining. Plus the flats were pretty cute and easy to walk in, so I figured that Alice knew what she was doing.

Edward stared at me for a few moments before Emmett gave out a loud obnoxious cough, breaking Edward from his trance. "You uh, you look very beautiful Bella." He complimented. I just blushed and rushed off towards the front door. Alice was there waiting and trying to smother her giggles. Apparently she's the only person who finds someone else's love life more interesting than her own. Honestly, Alice was turning red in the face from excitement.

As soon as I stepped out the front door, fear gripped me. I'm not sure why, but I was just scared. Maybe it was left over fears from last night. I wanted to run back inside, dragging Edward along with me and jumping back into my home made tent that Alice and I made, which I still hadn't cleaned up by the way.  
I shook my head from these thoughts. I was being absolutely ridiculous. I was just scaring myself. James couldn't get to me as long as Emmett and Edward were around. There was no possible way. I mean, Emmett was armed, and I'm pretty sure that Edward can hold his own during a fight. He's a pretty sturdy guy.

I took a deep breath and squared my shoulders, marching to the car muttering under my breath, "I'm never wearing pink again." And it was true. I probably was never going to pick up a pink shirt or dress ever again in my life. James ruined that too. Not that I like pink all that much anyways. Sure, I would wear it every once in a while, but it just wasn't my colour. I much prefer blue, or possibly purple.

Alice, Edward and I piled into Edward's Volvo, while Emmett trailed behind us in his car. I felt kind of ridiculous having an entourage of people following me around.

Once we were parked, Edward and I headed off towards our lockers. Alice's locker was on the opposite side of the school from us. She claimed that she was never in any of the fun. She was talking about the fact that she wasn't my unofficial body guard, but Edward was. Then Alice started going on about how Edward and Emmett are discriminating against women and their rights to protect themselves and other women. Edward then gently explained to Alice that she couldn't take on a six foot tall man. Alice, of course pouted at this and said that she was going to tell Esme how he backed up their Range Rover into a pole. He told Esme and Carlisle that he parked, went into the store and when he came out, some idiot hit the back of his car with their car. Edward then resulted to giving Alice a guilt trip about my safety. Eventually Alice agreed that it was safer to have a big guy protecting me instead of a practically midget girl. I don't think that Alice was going to let it go though. I'm pretty sure she had revenge up the sleeve of her Chanel sweater. Yep, Alice wore Chanel to school.

The day went by smoothly. Well, as smoothly as can be. I was still a bit paranoid, but getting better at not jumping at every sound. It was a comfort, knowing that Edward was going to be with me every moment of the day. I didn't know what i would do without him.

By the time lunch rolled around, I was completely relaxed. That is until Tanya let out a deafening scream. Everyone's eyes shot to Tanya. Everybody in the school heard about what happened during home room that one time, though it wasn't directed at Tanya, everybody thought that the stalker was after her. Needless to say, everyone in the school was on edge.

"He left me a note! Oh my god!" She shrieked dramatically. I was actually quite worried though, as to what this note would say. I mean, there's not much to say to Tanya. I really hope that she's safe now. She probably just caused herself to be on James' radar now. What if she becomes his target. I began to get dizzy. I flopped down on a plastic cafeteria chair and took deep breaths trying to calm down. I willed myself not to freak out. Edward stood up saying, "I'm going to go check out what the note says."  
Alice and I nodded solemnly. All of our joking attitude had totally come crashing down. We noticed that Emmett was all business again too. He seemed livid though.

Tanya, even though it was extremely unnecessary, began reading the note out loud for the whole cafeteria to hear, "Tanya," She began reading, "You are not my target. Don't take the focus off of my real prize, or I will have to terminate you. You are becoming quite the nuisance. You've been warned. J.H."

I almost smiled. I thought that last line was a little corny, but whatever floats James' boat.  
I was shocked with that thought. Before I would have jumped under the table and probably had a heart attack and died. I was of course feeling fearful, but I was able to mask it with sarcasm. It made me feel more powerful. I was happy to know that for once, I was the one in control here. Not James. He couldn't control me anymore. I wouldn't let his little notes get to me anymore. I would make sure of that.

**So there you go! Do you think that James is really going to get rid of Tanya? Read and find out. Anyways, sorry for the lack of updates. I've been visiting my grandparents and roughing it out in the woods. Camping is always fun . . . Ha! **  
**Anyways, I'm thinking of starting another story soon. I'm just thinking it through first before I post anything. I'm still going to be writing this one of course, so I don't know how I feel about writing two things at once. I don't want to neglect one story while only updating another. **

**Thanks for the reviews! It helps me write better! Keep the reviews coming, they're greatly appreciated! **  
**~greeneyes-99 (Nat) **


End file.
